Lean on me
by RiRi1234
Summary: Maya is a single mom trying to find her way back into the world..cue Joshua Matthews.
1. Chapter 1

BEFORE YOU READ

Maya is a single mom. She moves to New York to raise her daughter and to get away from her family. She gets a job a Topanga's and becomes friends with Riley

Josh is a widow who picks up a few shifts at Topanga's to help out when some of the family is sick.

Both of them are trying to move on with their lives. What will happen when they both realise there might be some feelings between them.

\- Josh is Rileys uncle in this book.

\- The reason for Maya's marriage breakdown will be further in the book as will the reason for Josh's wife's death.

\- Josh is 27 and Maya is 24

Chapter 1: Welcome to New York

Maya life hadn't been the best. She had lived in philly with her parents until she got married 5 years ago. When Maya took those vows she took them seriously. She thought she was going to be with Danny for the rest of her life. But as she was to find out not everything in life works out the way you want it to. Maya decided to move to New York with her six month old daughter Charlotte.

Moving to New York was a big thing. Her family weren't behind her since her marriage had ended almost a year and a half before. No one was aware of where she was moving to except for her best friend Amelia. Amelia was the one person Maya could always rely on. She had allowed Maya to live with her since that awful day.

When arriving in New York she had already had an apartment set up for her there. While walking down the street she found a help wanted sign outside the front of a cafe called Topanga's. Going in holding Charlotte in her hands Maya approached the counter where a girl her age was wiping down the top. After asking for an application the girl grabbed another woman and Maya got an interview.

Maya had explained to the lady ( Topanga she soon found out) her situation. Topanga had a best friend that found herself in that situation when she was Maya's age so she didn't hesitate to hire her. Maya had found a young woman who was going through college that needed some extra cash to get her through to look after Charlotte while she was working. The work was nothing to hard. Waiting on the tables and cleaning the cafe.

Maya's first day came along quick and Charlotte went off with her babysitter with no problems. Maya found herself working with Riley. She introduced herself as Topanga's daughter. This was the first time she had a job since she was nineteen. Her husband wanted her to be a stay at home wife. He felt like it wasn't her place to work. Maya on the other hand hated it. She glad that she had found a job and a place to try to be herself again.

Maya had always been a fun loving girl who had heaps of friends. She pushed them away a few years ago. If Danny didn't like them he wouldn't allow her to be around them. He was a control freak, he needed to know where Maya was at all times.

This fresh start was just what Maya wanted. It's what she needed for herself and Charlotte. She needed to heal.

A/N: small quick chapter as an introduction. It will speed up after this chapter. This was all things I felt needed to be put in. I will be posting more chapters soon. I'm very busy this week so hopefully I can get a chapter out in that time. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys having troubles posting on here properly. If you want to read this whole story it is already on wattpad. My name is EverlyRiley.

i will try and post on here as much as possible. I also have a one shot Joshaya book. So send your requests this way :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Shhh Char, mommy has to get up early tomorrow for work. Let's go lay in my bed"

Maya laid Charlotte down next to her in her bed. She was due to start at Topanga's in three hours but Charlotte had a temperature. She kept looking at the clock picking a time it would be appropriate to call Topanga about not coming in until the afternoon. Taking Charlotte to the doctors would have to happen first.

Just after 7am Maya quickly called Topanga before going to the doctors with Charlotte.

"Hi Topanga, I'm so sorry to do this but Charlotte is a bit sick and I really have to take her to the doctors. I can probably work this afternoon. If I can get her to sleep in her pram"

"No problems sweetie. Just make sure she is okay. If you can't get down don't worry Cory's brother is staying with us for a while he can cover it"

"Thank you so much see you this afternoon"

Maya took Charlotte to the hospital. She was not too sick just a bit of a viral thing. Nothing that was too bad so she decided to go into work after she got Charlotte asleep in her pram they went down to Topanaga's.

She was expecting Riley and an older man to be working considering it was her uncle. Instead Maya saw an attractive young male behind the counter. She found herself wondering who he was and how she was going to go in there. She walked in with Charlotte and Riley came running over. She hadn't met her before and Riley with two children of her own loved seeing babies.

"Aw Maya she's beautiful, is she okay now?"

"Yeah just a viral thing. They put her on antibiotics and she should be good. She should be okay for me to work I will just put her over here"

"Oh wait Maya I want you to meet someone"

Josh had been serving a customer went his niece had left. He looked over at her to find her talking to a gorgeous blonde. She had a massive smile on her face and he found himself just staring at her.

"This is my uncle Josh, Uncle Josh this is the newest employee Maya" Riley introduced them.

"Hey it's nice to meet you" Maya said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too and who is this little cutie"

"This is my daughter Charlotte, she's been a little sick today so I had to bring her with me"

"Well I'm just about to go look after Riley's boys because Austin (Riley's husband) has to go to work, I can take her with me if you want"

Maya had never really left Charlotte. She was nervous about her being near strangers. She had never really trusted anyone with her.

"I don't know she gets really fussy and the only other person I have ever left her with is her babysitter"

"We will just be across the street Maya, I can always bring her back"

Maya wanted to say no but there was something about these Matthews that she found to be very trustworthy. Just in the few weeks she had been there her and Riley had begun talking more and Topanga was probably one of the most understanding bosses you could get.

"Okay but promise you will bring her back if she gets upset"

"Promise. Topanga will be home soon anyway. You can come with Riley to pick her up after"

"Okay thank you Josh"

Maya's shift went past pretty quickly. She was constantly looking at the clock on the wall waiting for it to be over. It was hard for her to let someone help her with her daughter. Since she left her husband it had just been her and then 9 months later Charlotte.

Lucky for Maya Riley knew where she was going to pick up her daughter. They entered the apartment to see the two boys running around and Josh sitting on the couch with Charlotte. She was leaning onto his chest sleeping. She looked so content. Josh turned around and to see them walking through the door. He got up and passed Charlotte to Maya.

"Thank you so much for this Josh"

"Not a problem Maya, she was an angel. How about I walk out with you"

"Uh- yeah alright. Bye Riley see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys" she looked between Maya and Josh.

They walked over to the lift and went down. The whole time Josh was staring at Maya. He couldn't help it.

"Uh this is me. Thanks again Josh"

"Not a problem Maya. Till next time"

"Yeah, Till next time"

He watched her walk into the building then left himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Maya had a terrible night. Charlotte wouldn't settle but lucky for her she didn't have work the next day. Unfortunately though the girl that was babysitting had a family emergency and had to move home. Maya was back to square one with everything going on in New York. Maya decided to take Charlotte for a walk to the park.

Through the walk she took in the sites as they walked around. Charlotte was beginning to settle down and was drifting off to sleep. Maya sat down on one of the benches and watched the kids on the playground. There was a little girl holding her dad's hand, he was playing with her. Maya couldn't help but feel guilty about robbing Charlotte of these kinds of moments with her father. After everything that had happened when she found out she was pregnant she couldn't go back. Not even for the sake of her daughter.

Maya decided it was time to get up again when she heard someone yell her name. She didn't even have time to turn around before the person was in front of her.

"Hey Maya"

"J-Josh hey"

"Still a bit sick?" He looked down at Charlotte in her stroller

"Yeah, didn't have a goodnight. The walk had helped though she is finally sleeping"

"Well how about while she's sleeping I shout her extremely tired mom a coffee"

"Hmm sounds good"

They found there way over to a coffee shop that was opposite to the park. Maya found herself occasionally looking over at Josh. His smile was big enough to light up a room. He had a real confidence about himself without being arrogant. When they got inside Maya found herself starting to panic. He was a nice guy, she had never really dated one of them. Even though this wasn't a date she couldn't help but get ahead of herself and think about this guy and dating him.

She needed to get ahold of herself. Calm herself down. When Josh came back from buying the drinks she excused herself.

"Hey Josh I just need to use the restroom, are you okay with her?"

"Yeah of course go"

When she made it in there she couldn't help but look in the mirror. Before Danny she was full of confidence. Talking to a guy didn't make her nervous. She truely believed she would never have to worry about that ever again. Danny had torn away every bit of self worth Maya had, in the end he made her feel like nothing. Like no one could possibly love her. No one could even be interested in her. She washed her face and walked out.

When Maya walked out she saw her daughter snuggled up to Josh's side. He was trying to settle her down and flashed her one of his signature smiles. She made her way over and sat down by that time Charlotte had settled. Josh still notice Maya for a few minutes giving his undivided attention to Charlotte making sure she was okay.

"I hope you don't mind I just got her out she was crying"

"It's fine, she likes you. So you have any kids?"

"No my wife and I never had kids"

There it was. He was married. Maya didn't want to be one of those people who pine over someone who they could never have.

"Wife?" She took a sip of her coffee


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Riley didn't tell you? I was married for a few years"

"No she didn't but that's fine it's your business not mine"

"No it's fine, I'd like to think we are friends or at least could be. I got married when I was 20 I thought she was the love of my life. We got into a car accident. She died. I was upset for so long until I turned her phone on one day just to see her photos, I just wanted to see her smile. I just missed her. Turns out she didn't love me is much as I loved her considering the messages that came through from a guy she worked with"

Maya put her hand on the one Josh had on the table and drew circles with her thumb. He gave her a weak smile. His other arm still securely around Charlotte.

"That must have been hard"

"It was it made it harder to get over her death knowing there was someone else she was in love with"

Maya so desperately wanted to tell him about Danny. The only person she had told was Amelia. Her mother and father didn't believe anything that was said.

"So what about you, Is Charlotte's dad around?"

"Um no, I haven't really told anyone about what went on. Maybe sometime soon I will be able to"

"Hey no rush, just means we get to be around each other more. Just to let you know no one knows about Elise, the guy from work at least. So if we could keep this between us"

"My lips are sealed. I think maybe I should get her home. She might actually go to sleep now. That's for settling her down"

"Not a problem Maya, it was really nice to see you again. Any chance maybe I could get your number. You know so we could maybe see each other again later"

"Uh yeah" she quickly put her number in his phone and took Charlotte from him getting ready to leave the cafe. "Bye Josh"

"Bye Maya"

On the walk home Maya couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since she had spoken to Amelia. She had hoped pretty soon that she would make her way to New York for a holiday. She missed having her best friend with her. Once she put Charlotte down she decided to FaceTime her, actually she was meant to do it a few hours before then of course she got caught up with Josh.

"Maya! I have been waiting for your call all morning"

"I was just out..with a friend"

Amelia couldn't help but notice the smile on Maya's face. One like that hadn't been there for years apart from the day Charlotte was born.

"A friend huh? And what is this friends name?"

"Josh. I know you are going to ask the questions so here it goes. Yes he is hot, yes he is single and he is 27"

"Oooh so have you slept with him yet?"

"Amelia! No I haven't. We just had coffee. You know Riley I was telling you about, he is her uncle"

"So you have it bad for your new friends hot young uncle"

"Well yeah but he comes with his own baggage. He was married. She passed away a few years ago now. He told me all about her. I wanted to tell him about Danny after he asked about Charlotte's dad but I wasn't ready"

"Just give yourself time Maya it was a shock to all of us what happened. Has he met Charlotte?"

"Yeah one day he was working and her babysitter couldn't look after her so he took her. She really likes him, he is so good with him"

"Wow you actually let someone look after Charlotte. Maya just let him in please, I have to go to work. Have fun with Josh" she winked. "I will be in New York soon. Love ya"

"Love you too bye"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 _Josh: So Topanga is having this family dinner at her house tonight and wanted to know if you could come?_

A family dinner. Maya was a bit wary of going. Although Topanga had been so kind to her in the little time she had known her. Riley was fast becoming a close friend, someone who she could rely on. And then there was Josh. Maya wasn't too sure on how to describe their relationship. It was a friendship but she definitely felt more. All in all the Matthews family had treated her better in a month than her whole family had in the last two years. Ever since the incident they didn't really want anything to do with Maya.

Maya had come home from work to find her husband sleeping with her sister. Thinking it was a one time thing was willing to forgive him until they had explained it happened their whole relationship. Maya's sister Krystal was married to a guy she was very fond of. He was such a nice guy and couldn't quite work out why they had done that to them. Apparently when Maya was late from school they had hooked up. She couldn't believe he still went through with proposing and marrying her if he was really in love with her sister. A seven year relationship was a lie. All because there was a four year gap between Krystal and Danny that was there excuse for lying to them. They didn't want their relationship to be judged.

What made things worse was that Maya's parents blamed her for not attending to her husbands needs. They said if she was a good enough woman for him he wouldn't have slept with Krystal. The day they said this to her was the last time she had seen them. She had no contact with them for two years. The only person she had spoken to was Krystal's ex-husband Rob. He didn't know about Charlotte but was now working in New York. Maya was hoping that being here now would allow them to finally meet up again. He had always been like a big brother to her and they had gotten through this tough time talking to each other.

 _Maya: Yeah sure I'd love to, anything I can bring?_

Within minutes her phone went off again.

 _Josh: Just your gorgeous self and that cute daughter of yours_

In the last few weeks Josh and Maya had been hanging out and texting more. They would go to the park or coffee shop, Charlotte was always with them. Maya was a bit afraid of liking Josh. She had someone else depending on her now and she had to be careful with the people she hung around with. Not only could her choices affect her but they could have a massive impact on Charlotte.

Knocking on the Matthews door Josh was quick to answer. Giving Maya a hug and kiss on the cheek but straight after that going for Charlotte. He picked her up and walked inside with her. Maya couldn't help but smile. Seeing them together made her incredibly happy. Even if Maya and Josh never went further than friends she hoped that they would stay this close.

The rest of the Matthews family greeted her. The only two people that she didn't know was Topanga's husband Cory and their son Auggie. Riley came over to her.

"He's got it bad"

"Huh?"

"Maya don't try and say you don't see the way he looks at you and that little girl over there absolutely loves him too. It has to be making your heart swell because it is definitely making mine"

"Yeah, I don't think he really wants to be anything more than friends though he hasn't really said anything"

"Just be patient okay, this is hard for him. I'm sure he has told you about Elise" Maya nodded.

The rest of the night went relatively quick. Maya had loved hanging out with the Matthews family. They were so welcoming. Josh had put Charlotte in her stroller and offered to walk them out.

"So I was thinking Maya maybe we could go out to dinner one night. Just you and Me"

"I'd love too"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Maya was nervous. Josh had asked her out to dinner. She didn't know whether it was a catch up between friends or a date. Amelia was away for work, she decided she would call her if anything actually happened. She had called Riley and asked if she could look after Charlotte. Of course Riley had said yes but Maya got her to come over to help her pick out an outfit. Riley thought Maya just needed some alone time. Maya had told her she had raised Charlotte alone from when she was born.

Maya quickly went to open the door when she had heard someone knocking. Riley came in and had a drink with her. Maya was finally ready to tell her what was actually going on.

"So I asked you to look after Charlotte because I think I have a date tonight"

Riley's mouth dropped. "Okay, do I know this guy?"

"Well yeah it's your uncle"

"Well finally, do you have something to wear?"

"I thought maybe this dress. It casual without being over the top"

"I love it. Are you nervous?"

" The only person I ever dated was Charlotte's dad. He was my first and last everything. After having Charlotte I never really thought anyone else would be interested, taking on someone else's child is a big responsibility"

"Maya he likes you. He likes Charlotte. Everything is going to be fine alright. I'm going to take her now you get ready and have a great night"

For the next hour Maya kept looking over her outfit and hair. She was unsure about if she was ready for this. Sure Josh was a nice guy and she really liked him but she had only ever been on dates with one person, only ever kissed one guy, only ever slept with one guy. Memories of Danny were coming back to her in the most unpleasant way. Shaking all those things out of her head she went to answer the door when someone knocked on it.

It was Josh he had dress jeans and a button up top on. He just stood there in awe looking at Maya. This was a big deal for him too. Elise was the last girl he ever dated. Things obviously didn't work out there. Not only did he have a dead wife he had a cheating dead wife.

"Wow Maya you look incredible"

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself"

She locked the door behind her and they made their way down to the park. Maya had no idea what they were actually doing that night. Walking past there they came up to a lake where a picnic was set up.

"I hope you like it I haven't done this for a while"

"Me either and it's perfect"

The night went past quickly with Josh and Maya telling each other about their lives and it didn't take long for Josh to ask about Charlotte. Maya found that the cutest. The fact that he always checked up to see how she was going. As the night went on they got closer. Not wanting the night to end Maya picked Charlotte up from Riley's and went back to her apartment. They sat down watching movies all night until Josh decided he needed to go home. Walking him out to the door made Maya nervous she had no idea what to do. Does She hug him or kiss him. She had never been in this situation before.

They hugged at the door and pulled away slowly. Josh was looking at her lips, he knew if he was going to do it he had to do it now. Josh kissed Maya and deepened the kiss after a while. She had never felt like this. She was absolutely loving it. Finally Josh pulls away with a massive grin on his face.

"I had a really nice time Maya, I hope we can do this again sometime"

"I did too, of course we can. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" He quickly pressed his lips against Maya's again.

She closed the door. To Maya this was just like the movies. Her fingers went up to her lips where she

could still feel his on hers. If this was what it was like to date Joshua Matthews she was ready for it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mama"

"Yes good girl" Maya said. She was so proud of her daughter. At 10 months old she had learnt how to crawl and her first word of course was mama.

"Hey Char what about Josh?" Josh picked her up and put her in front of him. He started pulling faces in front of her. All she did was smile at him.

They were out for a picnic like they had been doing for the past six weeks. Without fail Josh would ask them to go every Sunday. Maya didn't mind it was like the kind of thing a real family did. Since their date Josh and Maya had gone on a few more, shared a few more kisses. Josh still hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet. Not that it really bothered her, she was quite happy with how everything was. Josh was spending even more time at the apartment and with Charlotte. Maya felt so lucky. After having Charlotte she never thought she would find someone like Josh that actually cared about both of them.

"Well I checked the roster and you don't have a shift tomorrow so I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Checking my roster, what a stalker"

"Only for you, so I was thinking we could have dinner tonight as a family"

"A family?"

"You know you, me and Charlotte. I mean that's what we kinda are right?"

Maya didn't think she could like the guy standing in front of her more than she already did. After what he said her eyes lit up and her smile widened. He wanted to be around both of them, he cared for them both. The only other relationship Maya ever had was with Danny and he never made Maya feel as special as she did when she is with Josh.

"A family..I like that. Oh and yes we would certainly like to go to dinner with you"

"Well I will pick you two gorgeous girls up at six, I have something i need to do" He bent down and kissed Maya. Shortly after kissing Charlotte on the forehead.

Maya walked back to her apartment with Charlotte in her stroller. The happiness was radiating off of her. She had agreed to FaceTime Amelia during the week. Amelia had found out about this Sunday outings and demanded after everyone one of them they would talk.

"Maya, so how is lover boy today"

"Josh is fine, how are you?"

"Oh I'm great but come on spill that look on your face isn't just from a simple picnic"

"Well he might have suggested we should go out dinner tonight"

"That's it? Girl I think you should sleep with him. Then he would definitely ask you to be his girlfriend"

"Remind me not to let my daughter near you during her teenage years. No that wasn't it he suggested the three of us go out to a family dinner"

"A family dinner? Maya you do realise how big this is. It means he cares for both of you. I can't wait to be in New York next week to meet"

"Just don't go scaring him off okay. I have to go Charlotte is getting a bit fussy. I will see you next week. Love you"

"Love you too, bye"

Maya picked Charlotte up and rocked her. Pushing her growing hair out of her face. Maya was thankful for the fact that she looked so much like her. She wouldn't be able to handle an even more obvious reminder of her father.

"How do you feel about Josh baby girl, think we should keep him around?"

Charlotte began to smile.

"Yeah I think we should too"


	9. Chapter 9

"YAAAAAAAY" Rileys screamed. Maya had just told her that her and Josh were finally girlfriend and boyfriend. Maya couldn't help but laugh. Riley was the one that really pushed them together. She didn't know the details of Maya's life before coming to New York but knew that both of them deserved to be happy.

"Alright Riles let's get back to work"

The day had gone on slowly. Maya couldn't wait to get home. Josh didn't have a shift that day so he looked after Charlotte. Maya was busy sorting out what they would get up to with Amelia when she came to New York. Maya was particularly nervous about what was going to happen when Amelia actually met Josh. She was a little wild and absolutely no filter.

Maya walked into her apartment to find Josh laying on the couch asleep with a sleeping Charlotte on top of him. Shaking her head she decided to go and make dinner. She wasn't quite sure why Josh even had his stuff at Cory and Topanga's anymore he was at Maya's every night and occasionally left to get some more clothes. She had come to expect there to be another adult around to help her with everything. Maya didn't care if josh stayed there permanently. They hadn't really spoken about the future but she was hoping he would stick around for a while if not ever.

"Alright sleeping beauty dinner is ready" Maya whispered into Josh's ear. He stirred in his sleep.

"Hmm smells good, do you want me to put her to bed first"

"If that's alright I will get it all dished up"

Josh had put Charlotte to bed. She was so tired that she didn't wake like she normally would if someone put her down. There dinner was filled with conversation about all kinds of things. Josh was trying to bring up something more serious with Maya but wasn't sure how to say it. She had never mentioned her family and he really wanted her to go to Philly to meet his family during thanksgiving.

"So Maya do you see your family during thanksgiving?"

"Uh no I don't really get on with them. Last year I was still pregnant with Charlotte so I just spent it with Amelia"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to Philly to meet my parents" Josh could see the expression on her face change. "You know if you don't want to you don't have to"

"No it's not that just you really want me to meet your parents?"

"Well yeah mom is kind of sick of hearing about you and Charlotte and really wants to meet you both"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had spoken to his family about her and Charlotte.

"Well in that case I would really love to meet them too"

The night went how it normally would. They ended up laying on the couch. Maya snuggled next to Josh. She loved the way it felt to be with him. His hand started to brush her skin and made its way to her thigh. Maya became increasingly nervous. She hadn't been intimate with anyone in almost two years. She really liked Josh but wasn't too sure how far she could go. He meant down to kiss her and in no time she was deepening it. Completely getting caught up with the love she felt.

"Josh I haven't done this for a while"

"Neither have I, we don't have to if you don't want to"

"No come on let's go to the bedroom"

Maya decided just to let it go. She really liked this guy and she way sick of holding back because of her past relationship. Josh was careful with her, making her feel love she hadn't felt ever.


End file.
